Psycho Pass : The Hill
by Alicy-sunberg
Summary: A bit nostalgic, Akane go back to the place where she saw Kougami for the last time. There she meets an old friend and they have a little chat. One Shot. SPOILERS ALERT since it happens after the episode 24. R&R plz ! :)


**Hello everyone ! **

**This is my fanfiction about Psycho Pass, one of the best anime of 2012 !**

**It was really a cool anime and I really loved the way the main character Akane started to become so BADASS ! Well... Maybe not badass but at least she was cool.**

**The end was for me really satisfying but I would've like to see a little dialogue between her and Kougami.**

**So here it is ! :)**

**Enjoy and review plz !**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Psycho Pass ! This respectful anime and its characters belong to its rightful and respectful owner !**

* * *

Psycho Pass : The Hill

She parked the car on the side of the road. Feeling nostalgic, she used the step of the car to see the rest of the landscapes.

Fields, yellow golden fields, wide and moving by the wind like waves. Somehow, it was really giving her a peaceful feeling.

She didn't really care about the landscape back then. She had to run after him.

It happened two years ago.

She landed on the floor and closed the door, deciding to go through the fields.

While striking carelessly the wheat with her hand, she was remembering the dreadful race after Time and her colleague. Enforcer Kougami Shinya.

Ex-Enforcer.

Then she stopped and looked up to the hill in front of her. THAT hill.

She closed her eyes, and the gunshot resounded in her mind. That was exactly where she had heard it.

She went further into the field and started to climb up the ascent. She arrived to the place where she had found the corpse of one of the most dangerous man the Sybil system's era had ever known. Makishima Shougo. Kougami Shinya's Nemesis. The man he hated the most but at the same time, the man he understood the most...

She turned around and looked at the view feeling the breeze blowing in her back.

Her colleague and friend, Ginoza proposed to go with her but she wanted to go and to be alone. And as always when she was thinking about this, she blamed the uselessness she had back then.

"If only I ran a little bit faster... If only I got there sooner..." she thought full of regrets.

"Oh."

A voice behind her. She thought she would never hear that voice again. She unconsciously held her breath then smiled but didn't turned around to see the man walking and stopping behind her :

"I knew that somehow you'd come back here but I had no idea when. That's kinda unexpected...", he said with his usual calm tone.

"Is it that unexpected ?" she asked still smiling.

"Hmmm, I wonder..."

He stepped forward and was now beside her. She could see his profile, his strong and fierce blue eyes, his amused and calm smile. The joy to see him again and the relief to see him safe and sound made her smile more. But she didn't want him to see it so she took a teasing tone and said while faking sulk :

"By God ! We didn't see each other for two years and it's the only thing you manage to say ! Honnestly..."

She looked at him while chuckling :

"You're not really inspired, Kougami-san."

He shruged an eyebrow and his smile widened.

"You've grown to quite the fine lady, Inspector Tsunemori."

"And you sure didn't change at all, Fugitive Kougami." she added with a mocking sparkle in her eyes.

They let the silence floating between them for a few seconds then Akane asked :

"How have you been ?"

"Fine, I guess", he answered, shrugging. "Being independent is enjoyable enough. Although I've been trying to avoid civilization for one year and a half. Now I live in a little village. Nobody asks, nobody minds, and the people are nice too. But I'm thinking of leaving the place. The Police could find me", he added with a smile.

"True." she laughted.

The silence floated again. Then he said.

"But sometimes... Sometimes, I... miss the whole team... Pops, Gino, Shion, Yayoi, Kagari..."

While he was calling their names, her smile sadden a bit, while her mind was shouting inside her : "THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP ?! WHY DIDN'T YOU COME BACK TO ME ?!"

"... And you too."

She looked up at him, a bit surprised. Then put a skeptical smile on her face :

"Really ?"

"Yeah. Really", he answered seriously.

Her cheek slightly blushed but she kept her cool.

"Is that so..." she simply said.

Silence again. She long had forgotten how his presence used to calm her, just like now.

On the road, a bike just arrived next to her car. A familiar orange bike. With two people on it. One of them was a young man and behind him a girl. They both took off their helmet. It was Ginoza and the newbie, Shimotsuki Mika. They looked up at the hill where Kougami and the head Inspector was standing. The girl had a worried face. But the man looked calm and maybe a bit amused.

"Go hide", Akane ordered him.

"No need, Gino's not that dumb. Who else would be with you at this place if not me ?He knows that... And we both know he won't do anything. Is that the new Inspector ? She seems so young !"

"She is. But she is promising. She reminds me of me when I started."

"True." he laughted.

"Are you mocking me ?"

"I am saying that because she might become as good as you are now."

She gave him a thankful smile.

"You're one of a vile flatterer, Kougami-san."

"Shinya's fine."

She gave him a surprised look. Then she tried to say it.

"... Shinya. It's... weird...I will never get used to it !"

"I don't think you need to be that formal, now, since were not going to see each other for a while..."

"Okay."

She sank her hands in the pockets of her coat and started to walk down the slope.

"Well I'll see you again, maybe, Shinya-kun."

"Wait Akane !"

She turned her head with an interrogative look.

"Look... You know that I'm not going to regret what I did. I never did. But..."

"You made your choice", she replied, suddenly cold. "I won't blame you."

"Akane..."

"BUT."

She gave him a fierce look.

"You should've trust me. I would have been able to do something. I would have been able to save you !"

"And what would you have done !" he said.

"I DON'T KNOW ! But anything would've been fine ! You were under my responsability. It was my duty as an Inspector and as a friend to stop you ! But I couldn't do anything... I was.. I am so useless !"

She was suddenly on the verge of tears, and she clenched her fists... She didn't want him to see it, so she turned back towards the fields. But Kougami won't let her be. He stepped in front her and took her thin shoulders in his hands.

"Listen, Akane. I was prepared for this. I was ready to kill Makishima. I was prepared to assume this. You didn't have to do anything."

"How can you say something like that !", she said, letting go all her pain and sadness. "When I tried so hard to save you from this !"

His voice softened while watching to the tears of the Inspector flowing on her cheeks.

"I was done for the very moment I became an Enforcer. I don't know what to do to properly thank you for what you did for the Enforcers, for the whole team. For me. But it couldn't be with me giving up on pursuing this guy."

He wipped her tears softly with his thumb.

"You can't live always with this guilt on those shoulders. I don't want you to end up like me. Live the way you live now, because I'm sure it's the right path. It was my choice to follow this one."

"Don't you regret it ?!"

"Sometimes. But I deal with it. And you should move forward. And forget about me."

She suddenly rose her head to look at him with her fierce eyes.

"There is one thing you can do for me."

"What is it ?"

"Lend me your cheek for a bit."

"What ?"

She didn't wait for a confirmation and sent her fist straight in Kougami's jaw. The surprise just made him fall on the floor.

"Ouch !" said Akane while shaking her hand.

"What the hell is wrong with you ?!" he yelled with a incredulious tone.

"THIS was for not trusting me and letting us deal with all the paperwork after you left! And of course for telling something stupid, like forgetting about you. How can I possibly do that ?"

Still dumbfounded, Kougami was just too surprised to make a single move. She knelt next to him and put a soft kiss on his cheek. And he just looked at her, stunned. She got up, the face turning red.

"And this is for good luck."

She took a deep breath and put her hands back in her coat's pockets while hurrying on the slope.

"Bye, Shinya-kun."

He touched the cheek she kissed, then smiled and said to Akane's back :

"Tell me what's the colour of your Psycho Pass, when you get back. I'd surprised if it's still clear blue after all this."

"I'm sure you WILL be surprised !" She shouted back while waving her hand.

He laughted.

"I swear, that woman ... !"


End file.
